WE'VE BEEN MADE
by Ss-07
Summary: The Team at Ops finds our stories and discovers what we are Writing about them. This was inspired by a Fanfiction story for criminal minds called "Fanfiction Trauma" I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1: DISCOVERINGDENSI

Disclaimer: Don't own it

A/N: special thanks to j. annie .F for letting me use "Torn" i personally loved the story

* * *

FINDING IT/DENSI

It was a normal day in OSP well as normal of a day that federal agents in a mission that one could have. Eric had finished his paper work and hadn't had much to do so he starting looking things up online. In the search bar on her put NCIS LA he clicked search and he was met with a few articles about some work that NCIS had done in LA. After reading a few he noticed a familiar website , so he clicked it and noticed it was a story about Kensi and Deeks. He went to the balcony and called the team to Ops so they can see this.

After he whistled the team including Hetty came upstairs. Hetty asked what was going on.

"Mr. Beale we do not have any new or pending cases, may i ask why you called all of us up into OPS?"

"Okay don't be freaked out but i found something weird." Eric stated and Nell walked over to his computer to see what he was talking about.

"what do you mean weird Eric?" Sam asked

"He means straight up, messed up weird." Nell chimed in

"well can one of you tell us what is so strange?" Hetty asked

"ok so there is this website called " Eric started but was interrupted by Kensi

"Fanfiction?" she asked

"oh i heard of that isn't it when people write stories based on tv shows and books and stuff?" Sam said and received cocked eyebrows and 'WHAT?' looks he answered there looks "I have a daughter"

"Yea anyways we have a section for NCIS LA" Eric told the,

"what does that mean?" G asked

"people are writing stories about us" Nell stated

"excuse me"s and "what"s from the team

hetty intervened "Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones please shut this site down." and she walked to leave as the doors opened

"wait Hetty" Deeks called out "we could check this out, you know the stories and find a good one we are all done with paperwork"

Hetty saw the intrigued faces of the agents and Techies and allowed it.

"so who wants to read first" eric asked and Nell texted him

'the story is about Kensi and Deeks i read a little. make Deeks read it'

eric smiled "since its deeks idea he can read this one first."

"ok sure..." deeks said reluctantly

"We all realize how creepy this is right?" G asked and a chorus of "yes'' answered his question.

**Torn**

**by j. annie .F**

"sounds interesting" G said

**_A/N: Really short one-shot! Compromising positions 'r' us!_**

**_Disclaimer: About the only thing I own is my tumblr *my precious* But I definitely don't see any NCIS: LA =\_**

"How would they own us? The government owns us" Kensi stated

**Deeks froze suddenly; the growl was quiet, but dangerous, and coming from below his waist.**

**"Will you stop fidgeting? This has hard enough without you squirming around like a 6 year old!"**

**"Sorry," he mumbled, resisting the urge to shift once more. Comfortable though the seats of the car were his awkward position was causing his legs to cramp.**

"Yea thats right. I am getting some action" Deeks said proud

"you don't know that for all you know you got your shoes tied together or something" Kensi said

"Fern are you jealous that i am getting action and you arent?"Deeks asked

before kensi could respond sam interrupted "just get back to the story deeks"

**There was a yank on his right pant leg, followed by an impressive stream of swears. It would have been informative – there was definitely a few new combinations of words he'd never heard of before – had he not been the one they were directed at.**

**Kensi**

''WHAT?" Kensi asked

laughs were passed around and deeks said "looks like you are getting some action fer-...OW!" kensi connected a punch to his shoulder

"Just finish this so its over" Kensi ordered him

**crawled from her contorted pose on the floor of the vehicle back to her seat; her face was flushed, and her hair was plastered to her forehead.**

**"Seriously, Deeks, this is in no way normal!"**

"No shit." Kensi muttered under her breath

**"I'm sure it happens to lots of people," he mumbled. Leaning back as far as he could, he surveyed the problem. Her ministrations hadn't improved the situation … in fact, it seemed to have gotten worse.**

''Is Deeks having trouble getting it up?" Sam teased

"im sure thats not it" Nell tried to back up marty

**Kensi snorted, raking her sweaty hair back from her forehead. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure there's hundreds of reports of people getting their pant legs tangled in the gas pedal.**

"Oh''s were exchanged

**Reaching under her seat, she pulled out her bag and began digging in one of the pockets.**

**"Dare I ask?" Deeks asked warily.**

**"I'm doing what I should have done, ten minutes ago," Kensi muttered, taking out a small pair of scissors.**

**"You're going to cut them!"**

"wow Kensi your going to cut Deeks pants off" G remarked and it cause her to glare at him

**She shot him an evil look. "Its this or you have to slide your seat back as far as it will go, take your pants off, and untangle the damn things yourself."**

**Deeks swore. As embarrassing as this situation was, having Kensi see his devil horn underwear was asking for months of blackmail. "Fine."**

**"Wait, are you pouting?" Kensi laughed, poised with the scissors.**

**"Less chat, more cut. I don't even want to think about what Sam would do to me if he saw you with your head in my crotch."**

"kick your ass Deeks" Sam said

"what?" Deeks asked

"the answer to you characters statement" Sam informed him and it made Deeks wince a little. He was beat up by Sam once and it wasnt fun.

**xxxxx**

**They slunk into the mission, both praying it would be mercifully empty, and stay empty. It seemed that Deeks' bad luck streak was never ending, when Sam and Callen stopped in front of them.**

**"Umm…" Callen laughed, turning briefly to look at Sam who was still gaping at the pair. Both were sweaty and flushed, Kensi's hair was sticking up in all directions; their clothes were dishevelled; and … was Deeks' pant leg torn?**

**A speculative smirk formed on Callen's lips. "So…"**

**Finished**

"Thank god that was so unrealistic when would Marty get his pants stuck to a gas pedal" Nell said

"well," Deeks began "something similar happened before so its plausible"

"Okay that was bad, well it wasn't bad it was well written but lets find something more realistic" Eric suggested

"as long as i don't have to read again" deeks stated

"Fine i will" G said

* * *

AGAIN THANK YOU j. annie .F

A/N: CAN I GET 8 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER? I HOPE


	2. whatsNALLEN?

**Disclaimer" unfortunately** for me i don't own it

**Special thanks to IceCrystal2 for allowing me to use her story**

* * *

"Okay, i am going to go order some pizza." Callen stated

"but i thought you were going to read G?" Sam asked giving him a knowing smile. G Callen was trying to get out of reading.

"i will pay for the pizza if someone else does it" Callen offered and everyone agreed.

"so how will we decide who goes next?" Kensi asked the group and Nell pulled up a chosing app onto the big screen, put their names in it and spun.

"Really? Me?" eric exclaimed when he was chosen.

"yep now read eric" Sam ordered while Deeks offered a sorry squeeze to the shoulder

**A Little less Conversation**

**Disclaimer: Standard Don't Own. **

**A/N: I got bored and a thousand Nallen idea's have popped into my head lately. This was a quick experiment with dialogue, trying not to overly describe.**

"What the hell is a Nallen?" G asked

everyone was laughing except nell who was sporting a bright red blush and Callen who was confused and eric decided to put him out of his misery "Its a clash of the names Nell and Callen. you know Nell+Callen=Nallen?"

"Best Story ever" Kensi managed to say between snorts

"Just read it quickly Eric" Nell asked

_**"If I'm gonna pay someone to hurt me, it better be a dominatrix." -Callen**_

_**"Oh do tell"-Kensi**_

_**"That was a joke. That was a joke."-Callen**_

_**"I had noticed some unexplained bruising in the past. Man I don't judge, but whatever you wanna do in your spare time is your business."-Sam**_

_**"Thank you"-Callen**_

"Wow this is creepy we had this exact conversation" Callen said

"we did? When?" Deeks asked

" you weren't here you were off kissing that Skank Monica or whatever her name is" Kensi bit out

Sensing her tone Deeks spoke hurriedly " read Eric" earn a chuckle from sam

_**"So as long as you don't ask me to spank you we're all good"-Sam**_

_**"Great"-Callen**_

_**"ow, you like that?"- Kensi slaps Callen's knee**_

_**"Ms. Henrietta awaits your arrival in the operations center. Those who are tardy will be subjected to severe punishment. Unless punishment is something you desire."-Eric**_

_**"No. Not you"-Callen**_

_**"Sorry just role-playing. Oh, I get it. The tech nerd can't play with the cool kids. What? Aw, man."-Eric**_

"You know i can be cool sometimes?'' Eric stated earning scoffs and a giggle from Nell.

**"You have to hit me harder Nell!" Callen's voice echoed down the hall, making Deeks and Kensi pause mid-step. **

"What the Hell?" Nell screeched and callen was pinching the briodge of his nose

"Did nell just cus?" Deeks asked kensi quietly and she elbowed him in the ribs

Ignoring it all Eic continued to read

**The two had just returned from being in the field all day, Deeks longer than anyone. They'd stopped for doughnuts where the other two agents had gone back right after the exchange. Their lead to the nukes was cooling his heels in the boat shed, all four agents wanting to wait until the morning to question rose an eyebrow at his partner suggestively with a laugh reminding her of the conversation she'd told him the agents had that morning.**

"I never told Deeks about this" Kensi defended herself

"Kens its called fanfiction, its all not true" Nell stated

**"Sam's already on you about bruises and you want more?" The voice of Nell barely made it down the hall. Kensi' eyes widened, Deeks' mouth hanging open.**

"Seriously why me?"Nell looked up as if she were asking God.

**"No…there's no way right...Right Kens?" Deeks whispered to his partner, looking down the hall bewildered as the agent finished her doughnut, trying not to look down the hall to the closed gym doorway.**

**"No, come on Deeks." Kensi shrugged toward her partner, not thinking for a second they were hearing anything inappropriate-**

"Thank you someone makes sense in this story" Callen spoke up

**until she heard Callen release a rare curse.**

**"Fucking Hell Nell!"**

"and i spoke too soon"

**"They wouldn't…this is Nell and Callen…I mean even if…that's the gym."**

"Kens i know a way to make our training more fun" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kensi punched him giving him a dead are "ow"

**Kensi fumbled for words, she and Deeks taking an unconscious step toward the end of the hallway.**

**"You said harder! You weren't ready for it that's your fault. You keep saying unexpected is best." Nell yelled back, a sudden thud just audible as the partners stepped closer to the gym without meaning to once more.**

**"You won't ever expect it Nell."**

"i sound like DOUCHE" Callen stated

"no you sound like you" Sam retorted earning a glare

**Callen's voice rose over what sounded like a groan.**

**"I expected that. Didn't make it hurt any less. I really hate it when you do that. I can't do anything like this!" Nell sounded frustrated and the partners shared a hesitant and almost mortified looked at what Callen said after that.**

Nell and callen were now sporting the mortified looks

**"On your back can be a good place for you to be Nell, you just have to learn to relax. Wrap your legs around my waist and use you're advantage."**

"Only one advantage i know that way" Deeks piped up

**"I don't stretch this way Callen."**

**"I know otherwise. Come on Nell I know you're flexible enough." Deeks and Kensi paled.**

They were all paled

**"Oh my god…" Deeks started to say barely above a whisper as the two listened at the gym door. Very reminiscent of a person's innate desire to look at a car accident, neither could move.**

"god cant this just be over?" Eric muttered to himself

**"You have got to relax Nell or you're going to hurt yourself."**

**"More like you're going to hurt me. Damn it Callen why can't I do this? Why does this hurt every time? I'm supposed to be hurting you, not the other way around."**

**"You have got to relax Nell. Take a deep breath and use your hips."**

"This is making me sound like i don't know what i am doing. I know what to do" Nell claimed then reddened realizing she said it aloud

**"You telling me to relax isn't helping Agent Callen. Try a different tactic."**

**"Nell, look at me…move your hips down when you move. Keep looking right here."**

**"Oww…"**

**"Well this doesn't have to hurt if you would fucking relax Nell. I'm not trying to hurt you here."**

"i would never hurt nell" Callen defended

**"Why don't I believe that?"**

**"Seriously Nell?"**

**"No that was a bad joke…this just doesn't come as naturally to me. I feel like if I move the wrong way you could crush me Callen."**

**"I could, but I won't. Next time you might not be so lucky."**

"What the heck? this is messed up!" Eric said

"tell me about it" Nell and Callen muttered

**"Callen wouldn't actually hurt Nell like that right? I mean even if they are…" He moved his hands suggestively, not meeting Kensi's eye. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other before frowning. Kensi reached a hand to the door knob.**

**"What's going on here?" Sam suddenly asked behind them, making the partners jump around with guilty expressions.**

" I may not be hetty but i would have heard sam" Deeks stated and received 'really?' looks and continued "Kensi defiantly would have"

**"Um…nothing. We should all probably go question that suspect don't you think?" Kensi made to grab Sam's arm before she and Deeks tensed.**

**"Oww…oh my god my back does not like this but I think I got it…oh…don't move a second I think I… Oh my god Callen…oh my god it's like I have total control over you like this." Nell's voice filled their ears, a confused expression taking over Sam's face-**

sam's current expression was a 'what is this?'

**, Kensi's hand still on the man's arm.**

**"You do Nell. You're turn not to hurt me. See what happens if you just relax and trust me."**

**"I didn't think this was possible, I mean you're huge and I'm not. For once this isn't hurting as bad. No offense."**

"Hurry Eric" Nell begged

**"None taken Nell." Callen laughed, accompanying Nell's giggle. The laughter seemed to snap the three from their silent and awkward standing around. Sam moved forward, Deeks and Kensi about to tell him not to open the door before he did rather aggressively.**

"why would i do it aggressively?"

**Callen turned his eyes to the door as it smashed against the wall behind it. Nell turned her head to do the same, unconsciously tightening her arm around Callen's throat.**

**"Nell." He took one of his hands off the mat to tap her arm as the three agents stared at them. Kensi and Deeks wore identical looks of confusion, heads tilted at a small angle. Sam looked rather amused by his partner's predicament.**

Kinda like right now

**Callen, on all fours was effectively in a choke hold from the woman who had started out beneath him. Nell's legs were wrapped around his waist, the rest of her in between his arm and knee, her arm flexed backward around his neck. Her entire weight was balanced on him, but it definitely did not look comfortable. Nell fell to the floor after letting go of Callen's neck and waist. Nell could feel her legs shaking when she dropped them, having held onto him so forcibly to get her upper body out from under him she was surprised she hadn't hurt him.**

"I am hurt just thinking about this" eric said trying to lighten the mood

**"Uh…what are you guys doing?" Deeks finally asked after Callen had rolled to the side of the mat and back toward Nell. He handed her a water bottle, still lying on his back.**

**"What do you think Deeks?" He threw toward the door before he finally sat up with a sigh.**

**"Oh they thought you were taking advantage of Nell in here." Sam crossed his arms, his laugh echoing around the otherwise empty room. Nell blushed a hundred shades of red, as Callen spit out the drink of water he'd taken.**

"I do not spit take" spoke callen

**"Excuse me?!" Callen's eyes widened, turning an accusing glare at the junior agent and her partner.**

**"Well…I mean what you were saying…and um…you didn't tell anyone you were training Nell…it just kinda seemed like…" Kensi stumbled to answer, blushing almost as bad as Nell.**

**"Oh my god Kensi!" Nell finally spoke, mortified. "I didn't want you guys to think I couldn't handle myself so Callen's been helping me with self-defense.-**

Thats where nell spoke up and said "i know self defense"

**We have to send out a memo?" Nell muttered the last part, rethinking everything she'd just done to figure out why they would think that.**

**"Okay, well to be fair, Callen told you to put her legs around him and use your advantage. Only one advantage I know of in that position." Deeks threw into the conversation, suddenly more confident than his partner.**

"This autor knows you well Deeks" Kensi made fun of deeks

**"Deeks!" Sam, Callen, and Kensi called at once. Kensi followed her statement with a punch to her partner's arm.**

**"Ow…okay Fern, let's go, I don't think we have to worry about little Nell Bell's reputation tonight." He smirked over at Nell before Kensi bolted with him, any excuse to leave.**

"Are all these stories supposed to make it look like we are doing it" Kensi asked

**"Sam…" Callen started to say something, his partner simply waved him off with a laugh as he followed the other two. Nell and Callen sat in silence for longer than was comfortable before Nell giggled. Rolling onto her side she looked up at Callen, happy to see he was smiling back at her.**

"Callen doesnt smile he smirks" Deeks stated

**"My legs do kind of shake the same so I can't blame them." Callen laughed so hard she worried the team would come back to investigate again. Leaning up the best she could she motioned Callen to come to her level. He brought his head down toward hers, but rather than kiss him as she'd gotten so used to, she put her lips to his ear. They did not speak about their after-hours relationship at work for a reason, but she couldn't help it just then. They separated work from their relationship at all costs under normal circumstances.**

**"Except it's more like; Oh god G…please doesn't stop…G…" She whispered seductively in his ear.**

"And it doesn't stop,Seriously?" Nell had admitted defeat

**"You're house is closer, mind if I use your shower?" He whispered back into her own ear, angling himself away from the security cameras as she had. Nell couldn't help but giggle as he helped her up; glad the day was over, at least from work.**

"Okay time to go get the pizza we will meant back up in 20 minutes. And pretend like that story never happened" G suggested

Everyone agreed

* * *

**10 Reviews b4 next chapter**

**ALSO IF YOU WANT ME TO USE YOUR STORY PM ME!**


	3. Chapter 3: ERICDEEKs

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing the show belongs to CBS and the story in this chapter belongs to spoodle monkey**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, and i realize i have errors in my writing and i like it that way.i hope you like this story**

* * *

_Eric/Deeks_

After the pizza was picked up and the team was all back together in OPS they continueed to do the one thing they always do: Bicker.

"We aren't supposed to eat in OPs Hetty will kill us if she finds out" Kensi warned

"Live a little sunshine, there is nothing that gets the girls hornier than a little danger am i right?" Deeks asked earning a punch and Kensi muttering "my partner is an idiot" under her breath

"okay any way lets see who reads next" Nell suggested and pulled up the choosing app.

"are you kiding me? Why me?" Kensi asked when it landed on her

"ahh that sucks princess" Deeks snickered

and Kensi came across a story with an authors note that said Deeks/Eric and chose it to get back at her partner.

**World Away **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own**

**A/N- Another Deeks/Eric story!-**

"WHAT?" Eric and Deeks exclaimed.

"I like it already" sam told them

"Same here" Nell stated

"Good Choice Kens!" Callen patted her on the back

**Yay! I'm not even sure where this came from...**

"From your sick mind thats where" eric muttered

**"How was your vacation?" Kensi dropped her bag on her desk and turned to her partner as he stretched out in his chair, feet up on his desk and hands wrapped around a Styrofoam cup of coffee. "Meet lots of single women?"**

**"Nope," Deeks grinned over the lid and took a long drink and Kensi's eyes narrowed.**

**"None at all?"**

"And Deeks has no game" Kensi laughed

**"Well," He trailed off, grin secretive and threatening to break out across his face and Kensi could see from a mile away that he was holding something back.**

"Thats not true, when he is on vacation he emails me every day" kensi said sounding anoyed

"Not every day"deeks said, and recieved a look that said 'Really?' "okay maybe everyday but i just like keeping my partner updated"

**"Well what?" Callen asked, heading for his desk. Sam followed close behind, dropping down into his chair looking tired and like he'd rather be back asleep, in bed.**

**"Deeks was just telling us about his vacation." Kensi smirked.**

**"You look like the cat that caught the canary." Callen leaned forwards, eyeing the other man. "You got laid." He said with sudden insight.**

"But you didnt meet any women?" Callen stated and just then Nell figured it out

"deeks is GAY!"

"what?" Deeks asked

"The story deeks is gay, not our Deeks. No. Our Deeks is a womanizer."

"I am not a womanizer"

"nope just a manizer" Sam joked

"ughhh, just hurry and get this over with kens please?" and kensi listened to Deeks and continued to read

**"Possibly," Deeks' cheeks coloured and he held the cup tighter but the grin didn't disappear from his face. Sam cracked open an eye and took it all in, then opened the other eye and sat up, gaze incredulous.**

**"You got married?"**

Laughter erupted and Deeks had the dumbest most confused look on his face

"Deeks looks like Monty when i hide the stick behind my back while playing catch" Kensi just made it worse.

**Three sets of eyes stared at Deeks and the polished, golden ring on his ring finger. The blonde coloured further but his grin only widened and he took another sip of coffee instead of answering the unspoken questions.**

**"When did you start seeing someone?" Kensi demanded, coming across to him. She grasped his hand, studying the ring and letting out a low whistle. "Someone makes a lot of money."**

"Only the best for Uncle Marty" Deeks exclaimed

**"You married her for her money?" Callen shook his head; smile hiding in the corner of his mouth. "Very shallow Deeks."**

"Ya, But very deeks" Sam stated

"never have i liked someone for money"Deeks defended himself

"Nope, Just looks" Kensi stated

"don't feel bad Hon Bun you will always be the Hottest girl" Kensi ignored this and continued reading

**"Oh, that's not the reason." Deeks grinned and gave Kensi a pointed look as she continued to study the ring. "I'm going to need that hand back eventually."**

**"Yoga instructor." Kensi said suddenly, letting go of his hand. She grinned, giving him a knowing look.**

**"Definitely not a yoga instructor." Deeks laughed as though the thought was completely far fetched.**

"He does like his yoga Bunnies" Eric stated

"that was one time"

**"Not a yoga instructor?" Callen and Sam exchanged a glance. "Teacher? Cop? An Agent?"**

**"No, no and no." Deeks pulled his feet down and leaned forwards in his chair, cup on his desk. "Although," He paused, "You are close."**

**"Which one?" Kensi demanded, frowning when Deeks just shrugged. "We'll get Eric to find out."**

**Deeks let out a loud laugh with his head tipped back and chair rocking.**

**"What?" Kensi frowned as understanding dawned on her. "Eric ****_knows_****? Eric knows and we don't?"**

"ERIC IS DEEKS LOVER" Nell exclaimed laughing along with Callen, Sam and Kensi.

Deeks and Eric shared horrific looks.

**"I'm kind of hurt we weren't invited to the wedding." Callen looked over at his partner, eyebrow raised. "Sam?"**

**"Wounded." Sam agreed. "I really wanted to catch the bouquet."**

**"At least we don't have to get him a wedding gift." Callen said, philosophically. "Saves us money."**

**"Guys, focus." Kensi leaned on the edge of Deeks desk and stared down at him. "Are you going to tell us, or do I need to go ask Eric. You know he can't keep a secret."**

"I can too" eric defended himself

"No you cant" almost simultaneous answers came from the team

**"Who can't keep a secret?" Nell asked, tablet in hand as she and Eric joined them. "Hetty's on her way, by the way. We have a case."**

**"Fess up Eric," Kensi turned her attention on the blonde computer tech. "Tell us who Deeks got married to this weekend or I tell Hetty what really happened to her favourite china set."**

"What happened" Nell asked Callen

"i'll tell you about that later" Callen told her

**Eric winced at the memory and cast a quick glance over at the still grinning agent.**

**"You want me to…?"**

**"Sure," Deeks picked up on the unasked question. "They're all going to find out eventually."**

**"I thought…?" Eric trailed off. Deeks just shrugged and Eric grinned. "Okay then."**

**Four sets of eyes all widened as Eric held up his hand, three in surprise and one with a knowing smile.**

**"Not too shabby." Nell said with a pleased look.**

Nell Definatly didnt have a pleased look now

**"Yeah," Eric's grin turned softer as it was directed towards Deeks. "I thought it was a pretty good catch."**

**"Wait," Sam shook his head. "You two got ****_married_**** on the weekend? Why weren't we invited?"**

**"It was kind of last minute? And we were in San Francisco?"**

"Thats sterio typical, doing it in san Francisco" Deeks said

"well then where would you have married Eric, Deeks?" sam asked and Kensi ignored this and just kept reading

**Eric offered. He quickly crossed the room and went to stand next to Deeks who gently tangled their hands together.**

**"It was a lovely ceremony." Hetty added appearing in the space that Eric had just vacated. "I even shed a tear or two."**

**"When did you two even start dating?" Kensi asked then shook her head, deciding it was probably just best to go with it. "Whatever. I'm happy for you two."**

"I dont just go with something like that" Kensi spoke up

**"As are we all, however we do have a case to discuss, if that's all right with everyone?" At their silence Hetty continued, bringing up the photos on the plasma and briefing them.**

**And still seated at his desk Deeks squeezed Eric's hand lightly, feeling the warm golden band beneath his.**

"lets please never read something like that again." eric begged

" i liked it" Kensi explained

"Okay whose next?"Callen asked and right then **_He _**walked in

* * *

A/N: **10 reviews before next chapter**


End file.
